


Red Tie

by outofprinciple



Series: Red Tie [1]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: 塞薩爾發現愛德華多喜歡送衣服給他。
Relationships: César Gaviria/Eduardo Sandoval
Series: Red Tie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122365
Comments: 25
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Narcos 毒梟，Netflix 2015年的作品。當年就已經夠冷門了，現在就更不用說了。2021年的我才啃起冷劇冷CP真心苦啊
> 
> 這一切都是Netflix的錯，你們找總統和副司法部長的演員會不會找到太好看的？還有最萌身高差？
> 
> https://pin.it/5zPIW9n
> 
> 愛德華多看著塞薩爾時總是深情款款
> 
> https://pin.it/Ie1TTCu
> 
> Netflix我覺得你們這樣真的是…
> 
> 很棒




「你看，我帶了這個給你。」愛德華多獻寶似地說。

「這是什麼？」

「乾淨的襪子。」

愛德華多肯定看到了他寫在臉上的疑惑，因此又非常多餘地補充了一句：「你老婆在我們離開時請我順道拿來的。」

我老婆？──塞薩爾笑了──既然我們是一起離開，我老婆怎麼會不直接拿給我，而要請你再轉交呢？

他舉起那雙襪子本想開口，但立刻看到愛德華多瞬間崩起的肩膀──塞薩爾微笑，決定不拆穿他。




身為哥倫比亞的總統候選人，塞薩爾非常清楚即將壓在他胸口上的大石──與世紀大毒梟帕布洛·艾斯科巴的開戰。他必須保護全國人民，而這讓他的家人們直接站上了風口浪尖。帕布洛在威脅他人妻兒時從不手軟。況且彼時的環境裡不只有毒梟對脆弱的婦女、兒童虎視眈眈，間諜、美國緝毒署、共產黨、游擊隊等各種勢力雄踞一方，政府與軍人、警察各自角力，再加上謀殺、暗殺、私刑、收買、恐嚇、街上掃射層出不窮，波哥大絕對稱不上安全，於是塞薩爾選擇將安娜和孩子們送往美國。

那一天，安娜身著米色套裝站在門口與他道別。

「你千萬要小心。」她叮囑道。

「我不會有事的。」

安娜望著車道，她們的孩子坐在美國人送的防彈車中，臉上綻放著天真的笑容。塞薩爾對他們微笑。安娜忽然嘆了口氣。

「他愛你，塞薩爾。」

「當然，」他說，「我也愛他們，美國有很好的教育資源，瑪麗亞可以學習他最愛的藝術──」

「不，我不是說孩子們。」安娜轉頭看著他的眼睛，塞薩爾忽然有種異樣的感覺，好像一切都被攤在陽光下似的赤裸。「我是說愛德華多。」

塞薩爾感到全身的血液都瞬間凍結了，而他甚至覺得這很荒謬。「妳在說什麼？」

「我不相信你沒有感覺到。」安娜溫柔地說，遞給他一件包裹。「你瞧，他買了一件襯衫要給你，卻請我用妻子的身分送你。」

塞薩爾沉默，不知道該說什麼。是的，擅長洞悉人心的他當然感覺得到愛德華多對他的態度是不同的。他抬起頭，那個高瘦、英俊的年輕人正站在車邊，等候安娜啟程，而他湛藍的雙眼卻始終盯著塞薩爾。看見塞薩爾的視線，愛德華多對他露出一個堪稱可愛的微笑。

「──對不起。」塞薩爾輕聲說，卻不曉得為什麼自己要道歉。

「不需要向我道歉。」安娜捧起他的臉，「我們已經談過了，如果各自有好的對象，就祝福彼此。」

塞薩爾握著她纖細的手腕，像個做錯事的孩子般低下頭。

「愛德華多是個好人，他在你身邊我會很放心。」安娜低聲說，「只是你們千萬不可以公開，否則你的敵人又多一個強而有力的把柄了，明白嗎？」

「我和愛德華多沒有──」他微弱的試圖解釋。

「噢，我知道，還沒有。」安娜說，她露出了有點狡黠的微笑。「我只是想告訴你，無論你決定怎麼做，我都支持你。愛沒有錯。」

她在塞薩爾唇上印了一個象徵性的吻，然後優雅地走出花園，塞薩爾凝視著她美麗堅強的背影嘆息。安娜上車前，轉頭對愛德華多說道：「拜託，保護好他。」

愛德華多看向塞薩爾，臉上掛著自信的微笑：「別擔心，一切都會沒事的。來吧，我送妳上車。」

塞薩爾不自覺握緊了手中的禮物──襯衫。對乘載著妻兒離去的座車露出一個失落卻又釋懷的苦笑。




愛德華多捧著一個玻璃蓋的木匣子走進競選辦公室，慎重的放在塞薩爾的辦公桌上。

「這些給你。」

塞薩爾瞄了一眼，玻璃蓋下盛放著一套西裝，以及五條領帶。簡單明瞭，但他仍舊有些摸不著頭腦：「這是什麼？」

「你的競選服裝。」

「我有西裝了。」

面對他的婉拒，愛德華多看上去有些焦急。

「這是你老婆要給你的。」

「安娜？」塞薩爾瞇起雙眼。

愛德華多頓時顯得無比心虛。喔，他耿直的秘書──實際上更像他的貼身保鑣──塞薩爾覺得心裡最軟的地方彷彿被人戳了一下。愛德華多實在應該學學那些政客的說謊技巧。勝選以後用處可多著呢。

「嗯──她打給我，交代我要幫你打理好外表。」

安娜還從美國打來交代愛德華多呢？既然如此，怎麼不直接打給他呢？事實上，為了不要讓帕布洛有機會找到安娜和孩子們，塞薩爾早就和安娜溝通過要好好避風頭，在他們確定安全之前都不會聯絡彼此了。

他似笑非笑的盯著愛德華多，不善謊言的年輕人耳朵都紅了。他慌亂地指著桌上的西裝，催促道：「你明天要發表演說，以前的西裝設計沒辦法藏防彈背心，我請人特別做了這套。」

聽起來分明十分合理，卻不知道愛德華多為什麼要說得那麼侷促。塞薩爾笑著靠上椅背，接過愛德華多的餽贈──官方名義上是安娜的餽贈──第二次決定不揭穿他。




「我絕對最喜歡紅色。」愛德華多說，他湛藍的眼珠閃著不知名的晶亮光芒。

塞薩爾一手執著灰色領帶，另一手握著愛德華多說的紅色領帶，輪流在自己頸部比劃，猶豫不決。

「可是我比較喜歡灰色。」

愛德華多抿了下唇，他大概以為塞薩爾沒發現，因為塞薩爾始終沒直視他，但他似乎忘了他們兩人正在站在一面鏡子前，他的任何一個小動作在薩塞爾眼中無所遁形。

愛德華多發表了一些義正嚴詞的看法，諸如「紅色是黨的顏色。」以及「紅色會讓你更親民，形象提升。」並且將這些不該是他分內之事，明顯是他個人偏好的、有關形象的建議推給「我只不過是想提高民調。」這拙劣的理由。

他說得冠冕堂皇，塞薩爾啼笑皆非。

「不管怎麼樣，葛蘭那邊有專家，但他能相信哪個？」愛德華多聳肩道。

塞薩爾這次下意識轉頭望著他了。葛蘭遭到槍擊的事件在塞薩爾心中留下了永遠的陰影。時時刻刻提醒他所面對的強大威脅。

「你很清楚你永遠可以相信我，對吧？」愛德華多邊說邊點著頭，彷彿沒有其他事比這個更令他感到自信驕傲。

塞薩爾情不自禁點頭。雖然他仍舊將兩條領帶舉在脖子前，但他知道自己已經投降了。

「你要選哪個，紅色還是灰色？」

敢情愛德華多是把選領帶這件事當成辯論比賽了？塞薩爾失笑，但是他喜歡這個年輕人得意的笑容，當愛德華多覺得自己非常有說服力時，會將雙手插進西裝褲的口袋裡，雙肩放鬆，眼裡的那片海洋波濤洶湧。

於是塞薩爾將紅色的領帶遞給他，愛德華多像是得到糖吃的孩子般笑開來。他從塞薩爾手中取來戰利品，喜孜孜的繞過薩塞爾的後頸，替他打了個精美的領帶。

直到幾個月後，塞薩爾就任第28屆哥倫比亞總統，他發現儘管衣櫃裡有各色領帶，他也永遠會直接取紅色的那條。那是一個涼爽的時節，塞薩爾結束了就職宣誓，站在鵝黃色的聖卡洛斯宮中，抬頭看著從他的保安主管改任為副司法部長的愛德華多興高采烈地向他走來。一個細節猛然撞進了塞薩爾的眼裡，那麼的昭然若揭。

灰色──塞薩爾忽然意識到──愛德華多為自己選了灰色的領帶。

他忍不住對高挑的年輕人挑了一下眉。愛德華多不明所以，便也俏皮地對他抬了抬雙眉，彷彿在說：「你看吧，我就說你會勝選吧！」塞薩爾暗自好笑，卻又覺得滿腔的柔情幾乎要從胸口溢出。

他忽然很想親吻愛德華多那瘦削的臉頰、他那整理後還是會亂翹的捲髮、以及他覆蓋在湛藍雙眼上的眼皮。塞薩爾有點失控地想著。他想像靠在愛德華多身邊時會有怎樣的溫度傳來，愛德華多的體溫大概偏高吧，年輕人體溫總是偏高。但是，喔──前總統比爾希略走過來了。

該死的。




他想，安娜是對的。她一直都是對的。

愛德華多將一個黑色的絨布盒子塞進他手中，完全掩飾不住眼裡的興奮。

帕布洛已住進他親手打造的監獄──事實上，大夥心知肚明那是個皇宮──哥倫比亞的綁架與死亡事件也總算平息，塞薩爾難得有心力可以處理其他國政。說真的，毒梟只是若干問題中的一個，哥倫比亞面臨的難題還有很多。但帕布洛的安靜確實是個很好的休生養息時機。

因此塞薩爾心情很好，他把玩著那個精緻的盒子，問道：「這是什麼？」

「我帶來給你的，打開來看看。」

塞薩爾將之揭開，一個銀色領帶夾靜靜躺在黑色絨布上，尾端是哥倫比亞國旗，顯得相當精巧而深具意義。

「你喜歡嗎？」愛德華多急切地問。

「喜歡。」塞薩爾控制不住嘴角的微笑。「謝謝你，愛德華多。」

豈止是喜歡，塞薩爾覺得整個心臟都在不斷膨脹，暫時性的風平浪靜可能讓一些不該有的感情與情緒顯得太囂張。但是──管他的。安娜說過，愛沒有錯。他們沒有錯。如果不是這個該死的總統位置，如果不是這個該死的毒梟時代，他可以多不顧一切的抱住愛德華多，放任自己對他的所有妄想、所有貪慾。塞薩爾不想帶著遺憾過他的人生。

「喔，」愛德華多似乎又打算說他那些蹩腳的解釋。「這是安娜──」

「安娜昨天打電話給我。」塞薩爾說，搶走了愛德華多的話頭，使後者微張著嘴，一臉錯愕。

他終於決定打破這個危險的平衡。生在如此混亂的時代，身坐撥亂反正的大位，這些都不是一般人能夠承受的。如果背負著如此巨大的壓力，還不能把握自己的愛情，塞薩爾真不知道人生還有什麼樂趣可言。

「這樣啊。」愛德華多喏喏的說。

塞薩爾停頓了好幾秒，微笑望著他，愛德華多不自在地搔了下後腦。

「安娜說了什麼？」

「她說，鄰居是個單身大學教授，對她非常體貼。」塞薩爾柔聲說，愛德華多微微睜大雙眼，似乎有些不安。「她明天想邀請這位教授到她家來晚餐。」

愛德華多張開嘴，卻又把到嘴邊的話嚥了回去，接著又咬了下嘴唇，就在那兒糾結著想說些大概是要安慰塞薩爾的話，但又不知道該挑什麼詞彙。最後他皺著眉說：「我相信這個大學教授是個好鄰居，不會越界的。」

塞薩爾漫不在乎地說：「安娜希望他適時的越界一下。」

愛德華多看起來糟透了，他的表情有些慌亂、有些生氣、有些不捨，但更多的是困惑。

「你不生氣嗎？」

「為什麼要生氣呢？」塞薩爾輕鬆地說。「我很高興她遇到了一個幸福的機會。畢竟她也跟我說過一樣的話。」

愛德華多突然站直了，像是被雷打到一樣。

「她還說，」塞薩爾無視了他詢問的目光。「我太擅長忽略自己的感受，這使得我不論作為一個情人還是一個丈夫都不合格。」

「呃──」愛德華多神色尷尬地攤開雙手。「抱歉，我不是想打探你的家庭──」

「她說有一個人默默地待在我身邊，風雨無阻，用生命確保我活著，用熱情支持我的從政之路，用愛包容我的所有缺點，用他的實際行動為我的理念奔走。」

愛德華多晃了一下，他怔怔地望著塞薩爾，臉上掛著像是一個孩子被父母抓到把0分考卷藏起來般的表情。塞薩爾走近他，將手放在愛德華多的胸前，心臟的位置上。愛德華多深吸了一口氣。

「這個人為我做了這麼多，從來沒有一句抱怨。而我卻不願意面對那個人的感情，也不願意面對我自己的感情。」

那雙海藍色的眼睛變得濕潤，看得塞薩爾的心既蕩漾又柔軟得幾乎能化成水。

「我、我不懂──」愛德華多凌亂地說，他一直不自覺地在後退，但現在他的臀部碰到了塞薩爾的辦公桌，阻斷了他所有的退縮空間。

塞薩爾決定給他最後一擊。「安娜還說，一個年輕的小夥曾告訴她：『只有一個理由能讓男人送別人衣服──』」塞薩爾微微墊起腳尖，使自己嘴唇能靠近愛德華多的，他的手輕輕揪著愛德華多胸前的襯衫，感受對方因為他的靠近而愉悅顫抖。「『──就是他想親手脫掉它。』」

在一聲像嘆息的呻吟後，愛德華多吻了他。小心翼翼地像是下一秒塞薩爾就會消失一樣。於是總統先生主動攀著他的副司法部長的肩，張開嘴索求，接著又不安分地輕扯愛德華多的領帶。

年輕的副司法部長哪堪這樣的勾引，他壓抑了一會兒後，忽然用力握住塞薩爾的腰，親吻逐漸變得野蠻，像是把十年來的仰慕與渴望都訴諸在這個吻中。他的雙手在塞薩爾身上盲目的遊走，所到之處點燃了一簇又一簇的火花。塞薩爾從來不知道自己還會像一個二十歲出頭的小夥子般接吻接到缺氧，恨不得就這樣把對方揉進自己體內，誰也分不開他們──

有什麼東西掉在地上，大概是兩人的領帶──喔，那些該死的領帶。愛德華多的手笨拙地在解他襯衫的釦子，而塞薩爾直到胸前的皮膚被那雙滾燙的手碰到時才發現自己快被他剝光了。

「等等。」塞薩爾喘息著推開愛德華多。「現在還是──辦公時間。」

愛德華多顯得很失望。但是也徹底清醒了。他的上衣同樣被塞薩爾扯出來掛在西裝褲邊，頭髮也被揉得亂翹，卻有股剛睡醒般的清新感。他們都不敢再看對方，各自迅速而沉默的將衣服穿好。愛德華多跌跌撞撞地想走出塞薩爾的辦公室，到了門邊又轉過頭來，還是那副欲言又止的樣子。

「晚上來找我。」塞薩爾對他說，看見愛德華多瞬間亮起來的雙眼而淺笑。「你應該還沒看過我的寢宮？」

TBC.

因為劇情實際上很沉重，所以我一開始看塞薩爾和愛德華多送襪子那段、還有挑領帶那段其實沒什麼感覺，是後面越看越覺得他們倆有──問──題──啊！

廢話不多說，上圖

襪子篇：

<https://pin.it/57HxE3U>

<https://pin.it/34WXrgP>

是不是我文裡寫的才是正劇！

領帶篇：

塞薩爾拿著紅色和灰色領帶猶豫不決

<https://pin.it/QabXT5r>

愛德華多表示：我比較喜歡紅色(不是我覺得要選紅色，而是我「喜歡」紅色，這台詞是翻譯問題還是真的這麼暗示性XDD)

<https://pin.it/6lzIwpb>

塞薩爾：可是我喜歡灰色

<https://pin.it/5DuglJe>

愛德華多開始說服塞薩爾採納他的意見，不外乎就是紅色是黨的顏色，而且讓你更親民之類的

塞薩爾：你現在還要給我形象忠告？

<https://pin.it/1wjnjHl>

愛德華多：我只是想要提高民調

然後塞薩爾講了一些語重心長的、關於前候選人的事，還有他自己想做的事，說完後舉起紅色領帶給愛德華多

<https://pin.it/3ElKgGx>

愛德華多心花怒放的笑了

<https://pin.it/185OrOV>

等等，這代表是愛德華多幫他打領帶的嗎？！鏡頭已切掉了嗚嗚，還我打領帶畫面啊導演！

關於從此以後塞薩爾都打紅色領帶，而愛德華多恬不知恥的打灰色領帶這一段，我也是有證據的

<https://pin.it/7x3zzae>

<https://pin.it/5Gl9649>

愛德華多你www想要總統戴你喜歡的領帶，然後自己偷偷戴總統喜歡的領帶

再說你的小心思不夠明顯的話沒人信了

最後

話說你知道總統的演員[Raúl Méndez](https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0617622/?ref_=ttfc_fc_cl_t10)有多辣嗎？

人家演總統的時候多麼溫文儒雅，

<https://pin.it/48ofTZj>

<https://pin.it/3lUgNIE>

但是他脫下西裝後是這樣啊！

<https://pin.it/5ZYQtfx>

第一次搜到這張時我都傻了，要是愛德華多知道總統的襯衫下是這樣，那不就──啊斯


	2. Chapter 2




結果，愛德華多當晚沒有到塞薩爾的寢宮。

不是因為他不想，而是塞薩爾忽然想起了自己身為總統，每天會有人固定來幫他打掃房間──總統先生可不希望他們留下了什麼證據，成為政界的八卦甚至是政敵的武器。

諸多的顧慮沒有阻止塞薩爾想與愛德華多獨處的決心。而且他用了相當令愛德華多哭笑不得的方式完成──總統告訴他的副司法部長於晚間10點到一個地址等待，愛德華多依言前往，耐心等候。波哥大的夜風相當寒冷，正當他裹緊大衣，思考著要不要先進商店裡避風時，一台車身與玻璃同樣漆黑的轎車停在他面前，從裏頭走出了兩個蒙面男子，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度將他塞進後座。

一瞬間數個可能性在他腦海裡閃過，最令他恐慌的猜測是麥德林餘黨也許想拿他威脅塞薩爾。於是愛德華多扯開喉嚨試圖呼救，卻在此時被一隻微涼的手握住，愛德華多轉過頭，看見塞薩爾坐在他身旁──這才發現自己是被上司「綁架」了。

「噢天哪，你怎麼會這麼做？」愛德華多扶額道。

「我有機密要找你商量，」塞薩爾一本正經地說，「必須找個安全的地方。」

車子安靜的行駛，當他們經過一個街區時，從四面八方出現了六到七台一模一樣的車，接著，他們開始在波哥大的巷弄間穿梭，無止盡的繞圈子。最後他們停在一個漆黑的車道上，附近一盞燈也沒有。塞薩爾卻示意他下車。

愛德華多表現得活像一個瞎子，四周確實伸手不見五指，但塞薩爾卻熟門熟路地走在黑夜中。他隱約聽見一些開門的聲音，腳下因為磕到台階或門檻而踉蹌，正當愛德華多即將忍受不了這種無所適從的感覺時，他被塞薩爾推了一把，背部撞在一片門板上，導致門被推動而關上落鎖。塞薩爾欺了過來，用力吻住他。

塞薩爾本人就是咖啡與菸──愛德華多暈頭轉向的想，他很快把不安與工作拋到腦後。扶著總統的後頸激動地回吻。他如願扯掉了賽薩爾的領帶、解開他三件式西裝的外套及背心，並因為解的是自己送給對方的衣服而興奮地顫抖──塞薩爾說的沒錯，看著心愛之人穿上自己送的衣物，以及親手脫掉那些衣物的滿足感太過美妙。想到衣衫不整的塞薩爾會有多性感，愛德華多就忍不住睜開雙眼想看看──然而，他只看到一片漆黑。

「我們在哪裡？」他問道，兩人的低喘交織成一片熾熱的空氣，他摸到了塞薩爾赤裸且汗濕的皮膚，天哪，他的總統先生竟然還有腹肌，這太火辣了，但他該死的什麼也看不到！「電燈開關在哪裡？」

「這是我家。」塞薩爾低聲道：「不能開燈，沒人知道我們在這裡。我們不能引起注意。」

愛德華多挫折地低吼。「我想看你。」

「我也是。」

塞薩爾的聲音聽起來怎麼會那麼性感？他是說──他本來就覺得塞薩爾的聲音低沉，混著一點被吸菸影響的低啞，但是總統先生平時不是穿著全套西裝，就是呆板的素色毛衣，多數時間還因為哥倫比亞混亂的內政而皺著眉頭，因此雖然媒體會稱讚塞薩爾長得漂亮，他的形象卻壓根與性感沾不上邊。

愛德華多貪婪地撫摸對方精壯的身體，只有他能見識到塞薩爾的這一面令他無比滿足。可惜他也只能用摸的──塞薩爾彷彿聽得見他的內心話，愉快地笑了。

「來吧，」他握著愛德華多的手，低聲說，「地下室有間客房，那裏就可以開燈了。」

愛德華多幾乎是蹦跳地跟著塞薩爾來到地下室，燈被打開的瞬間他們都無法適應強光地瞇起眼，但是又因為迫切地想看見對方而努力睜大。塞薩爾的身材比他想像中還好，事實上──有點太好了，要不是愛德華多認識對方十年了，他還以為面前站著的是一個性感影星。

「你真美──令我自卑。」他由衷道。

「別亂說。」塞薩爾露出一個又開心又害羞的笑容。「你非常吸引人。」

「我從來沒亂說過。」愛德華多靠近他，執起他的手親吻。「你不知道我每天在你辦公室裡處理政務有多像在地獄──我是說像在天堂──」

塞薩爾用一個熱吻堵住他的胡言亂語。他們很快就把對方剝個精光，像兩個18歲的少年一樣激情、瘋狂。雖然是第一次和對方一起探索性，愛德華多卻很快的掌握到塞薩爾喜歡的方式──他把自己的上司吸到幾乎要哭出來，進入塞薩爾體內衝撞時，總統先生叫到讓他懷疑房子外的保鑣們可能都聽得見。明天塞薩爾說話的聲音可能會更沙啞──

他們的第一夜在三小時內結束。他不能像其他情侶一樣摟著塞薩爾入睡，匆忙沖洗過有些狼藉的下半身後，還得一起乘著總統座車回到聖卡洛斯宮。

這就是愛上哥倫比亞總統的命運，雖然他應該要滿足於能夠兩情相悅。他們安靜地乘著車穿梭在波哥大帶著黃色燈光的夜晚裡，愛德華多有些悵然地望著街道出神，直到自己的左肩一沉，回頭才發現塞薩爾毫無防備地靠在他肩上睡著了。

愛德華多微笑，溜走的幸福感又在這一刻全部湧入他的心裡。

7.

愛德華多把一件西裝背心放在塞薩爾的辦公桌上。塞薩爾瞄了一眼，隨即嘆道：「你真的必須停止送我衣服。」

「我前天扯壞了你的西裝。」愛德華多有些無辜地說。

「啊，那個也要停止。」塞薩爾說，「整個特搜部都知道我的西裝是你送的。」

「什麼？！」愛德華多睜大雙眼。

「我覺得DEA可能也知道。」塞薩爾懊惱的說：「潘那和墨菲總是知道一些不該知道的。」

愛德華多呆立著，像個燒開水的茶壺般滿臉通紅。

他們從上次在塞薩爾家裡度過一晚後，就只有另外在愛德華多的住處也過了一晚。但是接下來沒有其他的選項。他們不能再去相同的地點，一直私會的風險也太高，因此兩人只好不停忍耐。偶爾在辦公室裡四下無人時，愛德華多會按捺不住地偷吻他，通常塞薩爾會熱情回應，兩個人忘情地纏在一塊，很容易在對方的衣物上留下痕跡──前天扯壞的背心就是其中一個物證。

「好吧，這是最後一次了，我保證。」愛德華多信誓旦旦的說。

「你上次也這麼說。」塞薩爾挖苦道。

8.

冷汗布滿了愛德華多的額頭，一顆顆順著他的臉頰滑落，流進他的襯衫領口中。世紀大毒梟──帕布洛艾斯科巴坐到他身旁，遞給他一支沉重的衛星電話。

「你打給總統，告訴他馬上移走監獄周圍的軍隊，否則會有嚴重後果。但如果他撤走軍隊，我們就會安靜地留在這裡完成刑期。」

愛德華多的腦袋飛速運轉，思考著能用什麼方式打破這個絕境。他的心跳加快到前所未有的速度，被汗水浸透的襯衫黏在他的皮膚上，恐懼令他口乾舌燥。然而，當他聽見塞薩爾沉穩的聲音在電話另一頭響起時，他的害怕在轉瞬間全部消失了。

他想，他只需要相信塞薩爾。

「哈囉？」

愛德華多嚥下所有想對塞薩爾傾訴的話，轉頭問帕布洛：「我要在這裡當人質多久？」

帕布洛並不知道電話已接通，他冷冷地答道：「你不是我的人質，你是我的客人。」

愛德華多抿唇並移開視線，假裝持續在等待總統接起電話。一陣沉默後，他聽見塞薩爾顫抖地對身旁的官員低聲說：「艾斯科巴把桑多瓦留在監獄裡。」

塞薩爾應該是把話筒拿遠了，愛德華多聽的並不清楚。但接下來，他連續聽見其他官員窸窸窣窣的說話聲，建議總統掛斷電話。

「我必須知道愛德華多沒事。」塞薩爾的聲音趨近崩潰。

「請立刻掛斷，總統先生，如果艾斯科巴知道你在線上，可能會強迫你達成協議！更糟的是，如果你騙他，他可能殺了桑多瓦副部長！」

愛德華多在剎那間明白了一件事。

_我是塞薩爾的弱點_ ──他又狠狠顫抖起來。如此顯而易見，愛德華多卻一直耽溺於與塞薩爾互通心意的愉悅中，盲目地享受愛情帶來的，如同吸毒般令人上癮的快樂，直到現在才被迫正視這個事實。他怎麼能如此自私，怎麼能容許這種事？

塞薩爾掛了電話。愛德華多同時也下定決心。

「他們掛斷了。」愛德華多對帕布洛說。

也許是為了發洩自己的憤怒，帕布洛咬牙切齒地告訴愛德華多，他們都被總統背叛了。愛德華多聳聳肩：「也許總統是背叛了我們，但你知道嗎？我會犧牲我的命，確保你的死。」

──確保我不會成為塞薩爾的弱點。

他開始指責帕布洛是罪犯，毫不掩飾地讓對方知道自己的鄙視，但帕布洛相當聰明，似乎看出來愛德華多在試圖激怒他。

「你的好朋友加維里拉總統下令特種部隊突擊監獄，而你人還在這裡。」帕布洛說，一邊觀察愛德華多的表情。

愛德華多笑了。「我也會做一樣的事。」

帕布洛慢條斯理地抬起左腿，架在右腿上綁鞋帶，接著又不疾不徐的處理右腳的鞋帶。愛德華多繃緊神經，不甚明白這個瘋狂的毒梟究竟在做什麼。末了，帕布洛傾身靠近他，冰冷地微笑，歪頭對手下說：「別殺他，如果他死了，也是死在自己政府的手中。」

愛德華多整顆心都沉進胃裡。他原本期望帕布洛一槍崩了他，一來他的死可以清除塞薩爾的後顧之憂，二來塞薩爾也不會被輿論批評懦弱。但是帕布洛在這種情形下，竟然還可以冷靜到想出這麼惡毒的方法制衡政府，愛德華多確實被震懾了。

萬一他真的死在特種部隊與毒梟的駁火中，塞薩爾要面對的便是排山倒海的指責與謾罵。

幸而是在歷經了一晚的槍聲、手榴彈、爆破、鮮血後，毒梟的烏合之眾自然是打不過經過正規與魔鬼訓練的特種部隊，被留下來殿後的小弟們無一倖免，特種部隊也很快就找到了趴在家具後的愛德華多，三人背靠背的將他安全帶離了大教堂。

他在接受軍醫的檢查時接到塞薩爾的電話：「你受傷了嗎？」

「沒有，總統先生。」

「你知道我無法跟他說話，我不能跟艾斯科巴談判。」

「我了解。」

「你為什麼要進去？」塞薩爾帶著微微的哭腔說。「回家休息一下，但趕快來見我。你知道你是我唯一信得過的人。」

愛德華多根本沒回家。他草率地回答了一些醫護人員的問題，連心跳血壓都還沒量完就拿下掛在身上的儀器，偷偷跳上車直奔聖卡洛斯宮。

塞薩爾一看見他就送上一個用力的擁抱，以及一個混著淚水的親吻。

「他休想再協商。」塞薩爾緊握他的手，用力到泛起青筋，一貫溫文儒雅的總統此時憤怒地說：「我不會再容許這種事發生。」

TBC.

我以為這一章就可以完結，怎麼還是要寫到下集去…

繼上一次給大家看總統演員的腹肌辣照後

這次我要告訴大家，總統的手超級性感，不騙你

<https://pin.it/44xg5ks>

一看就知道常常在運動啊~糟糕了我好像是總統腦粉XDD


	3. Chapter 3




一年半的平靜生活隨著帕布洛艾斯科巴的逃脫落下帷幕。塞薩爾一直處於一種既憂鬱又憤怒的狀態，不僅僅是因為經歷了親自下令放棄人質愛德華多進行攻堅的煎熬，更糟的是，都已派遣了特種部隊，卻還是讓大毒梟像條泥鰍般溜走了。無論就國際上或是民心而言，都是一樁顏面掃地的醜聞。

但是，此次的失敗也讓塞薩爾完全硬了起來。如同他對愛德華多說的，他關閉了所有帕布洛試圖與之對話的溝通管道、在電視上發表演說，提供一百四十萬的賞金給任何提供情報協助逮捕艾斯科巴歸案的民眾。並鄭重宣誓，決不再與毒梟協商。

帕布洛肯定完整看過塞薩爾的演說，但世紀毒梟可沒放棄與自由世界領導協商的可能性。他甚至寄來了一捲錄音帶，上面用原子筆潦草的寫著是某個記者對艾斯科巴的採訪音檔。

儘管臉上一直帶著厭惡的表情，塞薩爾還是令愛德華多播放出來，因為說真的，他也很好奇這不要臉的恐怖分子還想玩什麼花樣。

「我最不後悔的就是逃獄，」錄音帶中的艾斯科巴大言不慚地說：「特種部隊不但大軍壓制，還用猛烈砲火攻擊，我總不能冒險把我的性命交到他們手裡，對吧？不過，我希望這次訪談能讓總統先生明白一件事，那就是我很樂意返回安蒂奧基亞區的任何一座監獄裡，以最謙遜和卑微的態度服刑。但我要先檢視入獄條件，以免他們在我抵達時安裝炸彈……」

塞薩爾看了一眼愛德華多， **他的愛德華多** ──錄音機還在播放艾斯科巴喋喋不休的言論，但塞薩爾幾乎什麼都聽不進去了。一想到帕布洛曾經威脅愛德華多的性命，這個毒梟提到的投降內容只會令他更加憤怒。

直到愛德華多將錄音機關閉，塞薩爾才發現這段訪談錄音已經結束，愛德華多一臉忿然地看著他，等待總統先生的指令，大概是期待著塞薩爾告訴他直接帶著軍隊去掃蕩之類的，畢竟愛德華多一直主張直接一槍轟了帕布洛，但是塞薩爾現在只想做一件事。一件只和他與愛德華多有關的事。

去他的帕布洛，去他的毒梟之戰──他對愛德華多勾了勾手指。

愛德華多順從地走近，塞薩爾揪住了他的領帶，在副司法部長驚訝的目光中，逼迫他彎腰進行一個野蠻的親吻。他輕咬愛德華多的下唇，滑溜的舌頭探進對方的嘴裡馳騁，左手則撫上了愛德華多的胸膛，慢慢地向下、向下，經過腹部，再到鼠蹊部……沒有性功能正常的男人能抵擋這種攻勢，愛德華多那長得離譜的睫毛顫動，他幾乎是瞬間就硬了，雙腿間搭起不容忽視的小帳棚。

「塞薩爾？」愛德華多啞著嗓困惑地問：「現在是辦公時間──」

「我忍不住了，我現在就要你。」他用命令的口吻說，卻因為抑制不住的喘息而顯得不甚有力。

「可是你待會還有和美國新大使的會議──」

「去他的美國。」塞薩爾難得不優雅的爆了粗口。「別在這時候提到他們。現在──我的房間在樓上。」

他知道，愛德華多是懂他的。這個苦戀了自己十年的小夥子，恐怕比他更難耐。

他們藉口塞薩爾身體抱恙，必須由愛德華多扶著回去房間休息。從競選時就是塞薩爾保安主管的愛德華多自然不會引起他人的懷疑，他們裝模作樣的上樓，躲避著眾人關心的視線──這有一定的難度，考量到他們現在雙腿間都有些尷尬。走過長長的走廊才好不容易抵達目的地，此時的愛德華多才是第一次進入塞薩爾的寢宮。但還沒看完房間全部的樣貌，塞薩爾就不知哪來的力氣，一把將愛德華多推倒在床上，接著他整個人騎了上去。

「塞薩爾──」愛德華多驚呼，不過很快又在總統先生蠻橫的親吻和撫摸下化成喘息。「發生什麼事了？為什麼──」

「我恨艾斯科巴！」塞薩爾咬牙道：「他差點把你從我身邊奪走、他──」

儘管他這麼說，塞薩爾的心底很清楚，自己承受的壓力一直在臨界點，愛德華多是他充滿危機與驚險的政治生涯中最美好的一件事，但當下他、他竟然下令放棄愛德華多，這個決定令他事後想起來感到毛骨悚然。他需要肌膚的碰觸，他需要發洩，他需要知道愛德華多會一直好好地待在他身邊──

塞薩爾有些挫敗地低吼了一聲，蒙頭趴在愛德華多的胸前。

「我明白。」愛德華多低聲說，他抬起右手輕撫塞薩爾的後頸。「所以我們不會再妥協，艾斯科巴知道自己走到末路了，所以他才寄那捲錄音帶過來。」

「我愛你，愛德華多。」塞薩爾悶聲道。「我很抱歉、那晚──」

愛德華多坐起身，溫柔地環抱住他，然後捧起塞薩爾的臉，親吻他的額頭、眼皮、鼻頭、嘴唇，以及下頷。

「嘿，你對我沒有什麼好抱歉的。我也會做相同的決定。」他低聲說。「我也愛你。我愛你很久了──你知道的。」

愛德華多有一股神奇的力量可以讓塞薩爾平靜下來。他總覺得自己有一天會溺死在愛德華多眼裡的海洋中。從好幾年前開始，愛德華多就會在他以為塞薩爾沒注意到的時候一直用那麼熾熱、那麼柔情的眼神看著他。有好幾次他的保安主管都二話不說地願意為他獻出一切──包含自己的職涯，甚至是生命。於是不知不覺間，塞薩爾也開始在他認為愛德華多沒注意到時凝望他，直到安娜發現他陷入了情網。

想起一些過往令塞薩爾心中充滿溫暖與無法言說的渴望，他褪去愛德華多的西裝外套、解開他的領帶，為他鬆了領口。接著，塞薩爾趴了下來，解開愛德華多的皮帶及西裝褲，從他的內褲中掏出了完全勃起的老二並張口含住。

愛德華多沒料到塞薩爾會這麼直接，他倒抽了一口氣。塞薩爾沒有完全脫下他的衣物，因此內褲還卡在陰囊的下緣，製造出強烈的壓迫感，再加上塞薩爾那濕熱、時不時驟然縮緊的口腔，還有他企圖逼瘋愛德華多的舌頭──

「等等──先讓我脫你的衣服。」他掙扎著說。

塞薩爾吐出他的陰莖，挑起雙眉。

「我不想弄髒你的衣服，」他笨拙地解釋：「待會還有會議，記得嗎？」

愛德華多說得對，更何況，塞薩爾也不希望副司法部長再送自己衣服，這個八卦已經漸漸地傳到軍隊裡了，要是再傳到總檢察長那兒可不好辦。於是塞薩爾相當順從地讓愛德華多脫去他的衣物。事實上，這相當花時間，塞薩爾知道對方總是喜歡邊脫他的衣服邊欣賞他衣衫半褪的模樣，外加毛手毛腳。但是他也相當吃這一套，男人都是視覺的動物，他半掛著襯衫的樣子可以讓愛德華多更加進入狀況，誰說他就不愛看見絲質的襯衫在愛德華多蒼白的皮膚上滑動的樣子呢？

不過，大白天裡躲在總統寢宮中偷情還是太過刺激，他們很快就摸得對方血脈賁張，塞薩爾從床頭櫃抽屜裡摸出了潤滑液，急切地倒在自己手上。抬起頭時卻看見愛德華多震驚的表情。

「總統寢宮裡有潤滑液？」

「總統不能有性需求嗎？」塞薩爾歪頭笑道。

為了不讓愛德華多再問更多奇怪的問題，而且他們確實也沒什麼時間了，塞薩爾隨便擴張一下自己就對著愛德華多的勃起坐下，起初不免疼痛了一番，但是塞薩爾了解自己的身體，就著這擁有主導權的體位，他很快地調整到自己能適應的姿勢，然後緩緩地抬起臀部，再坐下，欣賞愛德華多情動時潮紅的臉龐，以及難以自持地掐著他的腰側喘息、挺起臀部想要更深的埋進塞薩爾的模樣。

在疼痛消失以後，塞薩爾逐漸加快速度，體內被硬挺的陰莖碰到的點令他腰軟，口中不自覺地發出令他害臊的呻吟。愛德華多突然翻起身，將他轉而壓進床褥裡，抬起塞薩爾的雙腿掛在自己的肩上。

他知道愛德華多喜歡這個姿勢，大概是因為這可以讓愛德華多的老二埋得更深、而且能看到塞薩爾難為情的模樣。他扶著愛德華多的雙臂，試圖在對方狂熱的挺動中壓抑越來越失控的呻吟。他從沒檢查過寢宮的隔音效果，而被他人發現自己與愛德華多相愛，是塞薩爾絕對不想冒的險。

幸好到結束時都沒人來敲過門，塞薩爾脫力地仰躺在床單中，聽著愛德華多在浴室中淋浴的聲音，激情替他紓解了無處發洩的壓力，他半闔著眼，神智恍惚。

朦朧間，他腦海裡浮現了一個畫面──他躺在一片沙灘上，聽著海浪拍打岸邊的聲音，愛德華多在夕陽下向他走來，遮住了刺眼的光線，他那麼高挑挺拔，年輕的肌膚閃爍著海水的美麗光澤。愛德華多走到他身邊，蹲下並摘掉太陽眼鏡對他微笑。

「感謝主讓我找到你，塞薩爾。」他說，蔚藍的眼眸含著熱燙的愛情。

他們在溫暖寧靜的椰林間擁抱親吻，四周逐漸陷入黑暗──塞薩爾微笑著進入深沉的睡眠。

9.

哥倫比亞的政治情勢沒有給他們太多時間喘息。

由於無法找到一個說服大眾的好理由，關於愛德華多為什麼會在艾斯科巴逃脫前成為人質，副司法部長的動機與品格受到總檢察長的質疑。這位力保帕布洛的老者像抓到了一個最強力的把柄，變本加厲地處處與塞薩爾作對。此一事件更是為愛德華多後來的辭職埋下了導火線。

卡利羅上校的死幾乎卸掉了塞薩爾心裡所有的剛強冑甲，通常他只在鬱悶時抽菸。他站在聖卡洛斯宮二樓，望著內院試圖別再去想，在這場戰爭中他還剩多少籌碼與勝算。

愛德華多走了過來，在這個憂鬱的雨天裡，最後一次為他奉獻了自己。

他執起塞薩爾的手，放在自己的胸前，要塞薩爾對外宣稱是副司法部長欠缺考量地進入大教堂，導致成為人質，並且強力要求讓卡利羅回國。他要塞薩爾將過錯全部推到自己身上，於是他們可以保全塞薩爾，繼續完成這場對抗毒梟的戰役。

「我不接受你的辭職，這個國家比之前更需要你。」他著急地說，「愛德華多，我需要你！」

愛德華多最後一次親吻他，輕輕地說：「能為您和哥倫比亞人民服務，是我的榮幸。」

塞薩爾幾乎要淚水潰堤，在大雨中，他不敢看愛德華多離去的背影，深怕自己會衝上前去，從背後抱住他求他留下。塞薩爾茫然望著天空，早已聽不見愛德華多的腳步聲，心裡空的像是什麼也沒留下。他不知道沒了他的副司法部長，自己還要怎麼打擊毒品，還要怎麼捉拿帕布洛，還要怎麼繼續朝當初宣誓的目標邁進。

最令他心碎的不是面對往後的孤獨，而是愛德華多再次犧牲自己。

而他再次犧牲了愛德華多。

10.

無論如何，美國緝毒署就是不願意見到他休息。

但是他還是很感謝潘那和墨菲的。塞薩爾心想。

「我們成功了！」馬丁尼茲上校在電話另一頭說，即使是像他那麼不苟言笑的人，也在此時透出掩飾不住的興奮。「總統先生，帕布洛艾斯科巴死了！」

塞薩爾放下衛星電話。他政治生涯中最大的追求已經完成了。他轉頭，緩步走到圓弧形樓梯的頂部向下眺望。一晃眼，四年過去了。他與愛德華多荒唐的時日佔了一半，而剩下的那一半，因為沒有了愛德華多而顯得更加荒唐。

偌大的聖卡洛斯宮中，舉目所及竟沒有一個可以說話的人。

他只看見寂寞。




塞薩爾取下那條紅色的領帶，鎖進抽屜中，像將這四年的時光都塵封進了深深的回憶裡。

1994年8月7日，他在聖卡洛斯宮迎接繼任總統桑佩爾，隨後搬出了聖卡洛斯宮。

12.

塞薩爾接下了美洲國家組織秘書長的職務。他在九月時飛往華盛頓。從正要進入夏季的南半球移居到正值秋季的北半球，這種被冷空氣追著跑的感覺相當令人沮喪。於是他決定在就任前，先到邁阿密享受一下久違的假期與陽光，更重要的是，看看他四年不見的孩子們。

安娜已經和鄰居那位大學教授出雙入對，但對於他的到來仍舊相當歡迎。她一開門就給了塞薩爾一個熱烈的擁抱，並與他相碰兩邊臉頰。

「太久沒遇到哥倫比亞人了。」她有些不好意思地笑了。「天哪，我想念這個禮節，美國人只會握手，真是無趣。」

塞薩爾也笑了，他想起了潘那和墨菲，不知那兩個渾蛋現在在哪兒。

他的一雙兒女大喊著「爸爸！」然後像一陣風般飛奔過來抱住他的腰。塞薩爾很久沒這麼開心了，他拍著孩子們的肩，兒童總是長的很快，四年的時間足以讓他們從原先只到塞薩爾腰部的高度，拔高到幾乎要與他相同。

安娜留他下來吃晚餐，塞薩爾也很樂意再享受一下天倫之樂。等待晚餐的時間他便與孩子們閒聊，試圖彌補身為父親的失職。他的兒子在被問完一輪課業，以及在學校的交友狀況後，出現了青少年獨有的叛逆神情。倒是女兒瑪麗亞相當親暱的將自己的一切和盤托出。

然而最後他才知道，他們是有目的的。

「注意那些長得好看的男孩。」他不厭其煩地叮囑。「妳可以跟他們出去玩，但不可以過夜，別讓妳媽媽擔心，知道嗎？」

「喔──」瑪麗亞拉長音，巧笑倩兮地點頭。「前幾天就有個長得好看的男生送我東西呢！」

「什麼東西？」塞薩爾立刻沉下臉。

瑪麗亞跑進房間，拎著一個紙袋回到客廳，將之遞給塞薩爾。

「正確來說，他是想送給我的爸爸。」

塞薩爾正準備開口責罵，可惡的男孩，不但想拐他的女兒，竟還想到要先用禮物收買他？！這種小心機實在不可取！──但是當他望了一眼紙袋裡的物品後，瞬間就呆住了。

那是一條正紅色的領帶。

和那個他埋在心裡深處，不敢想起來的人送過他的領帶，是相同的款式，相同的顏色。

塞薩爾捏緊了那條領帶，久久說不出一句話來。

「他知道你來美國了。」安娜說。她站在客廳與走廊交界處，雙手交叉擺在胸前，笑吟吟地望著塞薩爾。

塞薩爾嚥了口唾沫，焦急令他口乾舌燥。「他在哪裡？」

「他沒說。」安娜聳肩。「他只送了這個過來，交代要給瑪麗亞的爸爸。」

於是接下來的晚餐，塞薩爾的一切感官都見鬼去了，他的世界像是被蒙了一層厚厚的布，安娜與孩子臉龐看上去無比模糊。他的心思裡充滿溫情與焦慮兩種截然相反的情緒，互相拉扯到令他頭痛。

接近午夜時，他站在安娜家門口與三位親人親吻道別，並答應每個月來看一次孩子們。瑪麗亞在他臉頰上吻了一口，並俏皮地眨了下左眼。

「注意那些長得好看的男孩。」她模仿塞薩爾的口氣說。

塞薩爾滿臉通紅，微弱地拍了一下女兒的臀部充當報復。

13.

塞薩爾快失去耐心了。

距離從女兒那收到紅色領帶後過了兩周，愛德華多仍像是人間蒸發般杳無音訊。他不知道對方在哪裡，只能期待愛德華多主動來找自己。

_再不來找我，我就要丟了這條領帶_ ──塞薩爾恨恨地想著，他真的將之扔進垃圾桶中，但過了十分鐘後又嘆了口氣，折回去取出，帶至浴室放在水龍頭下仔細地沖洗。

14.

邁阿密不像華盛頓或紐約，雖然有禮卻冷漠。這個城市洋溢著南方的熱情，這大概也是為什麼遊客總喜歡到此度假，而且這城市居然還喝的到哥倫比亞咖啡，塞薩爾充分理解為什麼安娜會想定居在此。

10月的邁阿密天氣還十分炎熱，幾天下來，塞薩爾也愛上了來到飯店後方的沙灘上，坐在陽傘下看著安樂富足的人們進行水上活動。晚上，靠海的觀光區有著多采多姿的夜生活，即便塞薩爾不是個沉迷酒精與派對的人，也不禁被這個城市的絢爛所吸引。他甚至鼓起勇氣走進了幾間同志酒吧，但只敢悶在角落喝調酒，對於上前攀談的男人露出禮貌的微笑，婉拒任何邀約。

一開始他還會拘謹地穿著昂貴襯衫與西裝褲光顧這些地方，幾天後，他已經習慣了花襯衫和海灘褲的舒適。而這日復一日的陽光、沙灘、夜生活竟然不會讓塞薩爾厭倦。

他想，人生如果就是這樣，那也很好。在一個溫暖的城市裡出生，無憂無慮地長大，然後開一間小店，認識世界各地來觀光的旅人──塞薩爾糊里糊塗地想著，他躺在陽傘下，全身被夕陽薰的暖烘烘的。在這一刻，他終於能暫時遺忘與毒梟之間血腥的戰爭，以及周旋在美國大使與各個政黨間的爾虞我詐。

朦朧間，一個人影在夕陽下向他走來，遮住了刺眼的光線，他那麼高挑挺拔，年輕的肌膚閃爍著海水的美麗光澤。那人走到他身邊，蹲下並摘掉太陽眼鏡對他微笑。塞薩爾凝視著他熟悉的英俊臉龐、他捲曲的黑髮，他長得不可思議的睫毛，無法抑制地顫抖。

「感謝主讓我找到你，塞薩爾。」他說，蔚藍的眼眸含著熱燙的愛情。

「太慢了愛德華多，」塞薩爾說，用力壓下喉嚨裡幾乎要翻滾出來的一個啜泣：「你讓我等太久了。」

「我道歉。」愛德華多說，他將塞薩爾撈起抱進懷裡。

塞薩爾抬起埋在他胸口的臉，仰著脖子與他親吻，四周的聲音逐漸消失，他們終於找回了彼此。

The End.




終於寫完了，我記得我本來只想寫個5000字的

怎麼就冒出了15000字呢？

影集中愛德華多辭職以後就完全沒戲份了

讓冷CP黨好生傷心啊！

所以我一定要寫一段重逢的戲碼

他們值得和彼此一起度過後半生




我前幾天逛到tumblr上看到一個post

真是震驚到──！想把Netflix翻譯抓過來打啊！

<https://liaduval.tumblr.com/post/157661548483/so-i-rewatched-narcos-the-other-day-and-realised>

內文說的是，Cesar和Eduardo第一次出場這段(送襪子)

Eduardo西班牙原文說的是：我知道換襪子會讓你放鬆而且心情變好，所以我帶了一雙給你

Netflix卻翻成：這是乾淨的襪子，你老婆在我們出門時讓我帶給你的

乾~實際上跟Cesar老婆一點關係都沒有！

後面還有一場戲是Cesar被迫要參選總統時

在一片親友打來的電話聲中默默的穿襪子

<https://pin.it/6efbPAU>

那時候我男友就很疑惑的說：為什麼他一直在穿襪子？

我也是看得很不明白，不過因為Cesar換襪子也挺性感所以看得很高興(X)

這樣一來完全解釋得通啊！

原來Cesar有換襪子可以改變心情的神奇設定

而且Eduardo還知道這麼親密的事XDD




愛德華多的睫毛真的是長到天怒人怨

<https://pin.it/58f2vua>

<https://pin.it/1GQ3mf1>

<https://pin.it/1d7c2yf>

每天都被這樣一雙眼睛看著，總統要不心動很難啊XD




超級香的「我需要你」

<https://pin.it/2Y0lYpO>




是說看了毒梟好想學西班牙文喔…

我大學的時候修過幾堂西語課，但基本上現在只會說

Mi nombre es _____、Uno dos tres和Gracias了

6.

前幾天發現總統演員[Raúl Méndez](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Ra%C3%BAl+M%C3%A9ndez)的IG

現在還是這麼辣，立刻follow起來！

<https://www.instagram.com/raulmijomendez/>

看看這畫面，愛德華多視角XDDDDDD

<https://www.instagram.com/p/CKFWAoKLKvp/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link>

但是他寫西班牙文的話我都要複製到google翻譯去也是小麻煩


End file.
